Privileged
by Red and Gold Phoenix
Summary: Inspired by File 867. Officer Takagi loves Officer Satou's bed as it is rather high-quality, fluffy and soft. Satou/Takagi. Lemon. May become a two-shot depending on what happens in the next file.


So File 867…had made some things CANNON. File 867 has made me a very happy Satou and Takagi fan…and File 867 has resulted in the production of this one-shot.

Thank you Gosho. Thank you.

Um...SPOILERS for File 867 kinda...not really?

* * *

She gave a rough gasp when he suddenly turned her around by the shoulder and pressed his mouth to hers in a desperate kiss. Eyes wide open, Satou failed to respond at first, the jolt of hot electric pleasure rendering her immobile. Takagi increased the pressure on her lips and she let her eyes flutter shut.

Trying not to lose her balance, she pressed back aggressively, letting out a little moan that had him shivering under her fingertips. Satou curved her lips into a smile even as she kissed him, she supposed that telling him her mother would not be home tonight was more or less an invitation…

Satou made another surprised gasp when he lifted her off her feet and positioned her back against the wall between the kitchen and the front hall. She wrapped her legs around his lower back and clawed at his suit jacket just as he penetrated her mouth with a vicious thrust of his tongue.

This time the electric pulse went all the way down, he knew how to excite her.

Pressing her hands flat against the wall and arching her back, she pushed off and bucked her hips against him. Takagi grunted, her action causing him to break the kiss. Recovering from her sudden action, he desperately stretched to suck on any piece of her that he could reach as Satou switched to a grinding motion.

His hands that had been underneath her to keep her up came between them to push her skirt all the way up to her hips. He took a firm hold of her now bare thighs and pulled her hard against him even as he leaned in to pin her better against himself and the wall. All the while she kept her fevered pace grinding herself against her partner, the pleasure numbing any coherent thoughts.

"Wataru! Oh!" She managed to cry as he worked his tongue and lips against her throat. Miwako could barely breathe, she was so close already. Fisting a handful of his soft, dark hair, she forced his mouth back on hers. She wanted him kissing her, his slick tongue between her lips when she…

"Oh, no you don't!"

Miwako was just about to find release when he lifted her off the wall. Before she could even understand what had happened she felt her back hit the kitchen table. He licked his lips in approval as she growled at him in frustration, her violet eyes alight and swimming with a mix of confusion and lust.

"Oh, no you don't." He repeated, "…Not before I've even undressed you."

She whimpered in disbelief but he had already moved around the table to her head. Not wanting to allow the pace to slow he dipped his lips back on hers in a passionate kiss, very much enjoying the amount of force and control this position granted him. Without warning he tore her blouse open, smirking into the kiss when he was pretty sure he heard one of the buttons ricochet into the sink.

Takagi broke the kiss only to crush his lips back on hers. Taking a quick breath he repeated the withdrawal and press motion as he lifted her shirt over her chest. Not wanting to waste the time to let her sit up and unclasp her bra, he simply hooked the center of it with two fingers and lifted it up over her breasts.

She rewarded his excellent thinking by humming into the kiss, his hands cupping her possessively.

"Miwako, how are you so utterly perfect? He asked lovingly as he bent to take the tip of her breast into his mouth. She was truly a luxury.

"Oh, oh God!" She arched her back at the feeling of his tongue sliding over the extremely sensitive flesh. She clenched her teeth as tears from raw frustration blurred her vision.

He bent over her further to switch breasts as he slipped his hand beneath her underwear. Miwako thought she was going to die when he worked his fingers slowly against her, a scream stuck in her throat.

She loved him, she trusted him, she wanted him, she needed him!

"Stop teasing!...Fuck me!" She didn't care if she was begging, she had to have him.

The young officer had to quickly regain his self-control before he took her right then and there on the kitchen table. Oh, he would oblige her request…but not here. He had had enough of hard surfaces such as walls and tables.

She sighed in relief and slumped against him when he picked her up off the table and quickly made his way down the hall, further into the apartment. She knew where he was headed.

Takagi entered her bedroom and walked up to her bed before gently placing her on top of the covers. Satou didn't miss how he gave the Queen size bed a gleeful once-over as he helped her shimmy out of her wrinkled skirt. They were quickly stripped by the other of any remaining garments.

He came on top of her, pressing her into the soft, fluffy and wonderfully thick mattress. He took a moment to simply enjoy the extreme level of comfort he was experiencing. He had never slept on anything so comfortable before. He had only ever slept on thin, hard beds and futons. He loved her bed.

Yet when he finally let himself rest on her what they were lying on no longer mattered in the slightest.

He moaned loudly as her hot, soft skin met his own. He kissed her when she started stroking her hands up and down his back. He shivered in delight when he ran his hands through her silken jet-black strands, having no choice but to temporarily leave her mouth to press his lips into her hair.

Every inch of her was soft, warm perfection and he could not live without for another second.

When she moaned pleadingly into their kiss it was obvious that she could not either.

"I love you so much." Wataru whispered into her ear as he slowly entered her.

The gentle stroking ceased, instead her hands clawed at his back as he stretched her. He pushed in deeper, his lips never leaving hers. Despite the aggressive pace they had maintained until now, Takagi took her slowly. He absolutely had to prolong the experience of her for as long as possible.

When they broke for air, he buried his face into her neck before using the hand that was cradling her head to press her cheek to his.

"Wataru please…deeper, harder."

He quickly flipped her over and pushed back in with increased speed and power. An arm wrapped around her and held her firmly against him so that her back was flush against his chest. He kept their bodies close, not allowing her head to fall to the mattress. Nothing compared to how she felt.

He held her even tighter as he increased the pace further. When she started to move herself in time with him he let his head rest on her back.

Teeth grazed her skin at the sound of her rhythmic moaning, encouraging him to give her more. Takagi sat up, pulling her with him so that they were both on their knees and still pressed together.

"You ok?" he asked as he roamed his hands over her middle. Only a fool would think that they never hurt their partners unintentionally and it was his experience that Miwako could suck up a lot before she would say anything. That was why he frustrated her to the point that he did, to ensure that she was absolutely ready for him. Plus…it gave him intense enjoyment when she pleaded.

Takagi smiled happily as she reached back to join her hands behind his head and turned her face to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking." Her voice was heavy with desire. He captured her lips into a gentle kiss and let his hands move up to cup her breasts once again. Satou bit his bottom lip when he picked up the pace again.

"You know I love you too right?" She moaned out as he moved to her neck.

Wataru gently bit into her skin, his thumbs moving in circles over her breasts. "How much do you love me?" He breathed into her neck. He thrust into her harder and quicker.

Satou cried out as one hand left his neck to grasp his thigh, stroking at first then her nails sinking into his skin. Takagi had become addicted to the contrast of the softness of her palm and the sharp pain of her nails digging into him.

Satou writhed against him, she was getting near again. "I- I love you so much!" She said shakily in between gasps. He crushed his mouth on hers not letting her break away as she climaxed. She was forced to scream into the now very heated kiss as her mind went completely blank.

The younger officer let her catch her breath as he changed their position, laying her back down onto the mattress and coming on top of her once again.

She wrapped her legs and arms around him and pulled him down to signal what she wanted. She would not beg him verbally more than once a night if she could help it. On a similar thought she had half a mind to get up and leave just to get back at him for his earlier denial. But she highly doubted he would allow that and more importantly she wasn't ready to call it a night yet either.

Satou smirked happily up at him when he pushed into her almost desperately. She enjoyed the spark of lust and love in his blue eyes. He grunted in gratitude as she pressed down with her legs, allowing himself to go faster.

"Put your hands on my back…" He gasped roughly.

Ah, her chance to get back at him.

She mock pouted at him, "Oh? But I think I prefer them where they are." Her voice was pure seduction.

She absolutely delighted in the very distressed look that crossed his face.

_That's right Wataru! Beg!_

At this point he knew she was exacting revenge but he couldn't have cared less about pride. Giving her the sweetest kiss he could, he looked directly into her eyes.

"Please hunny…please put your hands on my ba-!"

Takagi sucked in a sharp breath when she dug her nails into his smooth back. He moved in her hard, groaning when both hands clawed down the length of his back, scratching his skin. She bit down on his shoulder viciously.

He released with her, uttering her name gently.

Her hot, soft skin and the pain really got him off.

After a moment he carefully withdrew from her and fell over beside her. The bedding was so comfortable he could have slept almost instantly, he kept his eyes closed and sighed happily. The stinging in his shoulder and backside subsided as he got comfortable on one of Miwako's pillows.

Satou was not entirely satisfied just yet but when she looked over and saw how comfortable her fellow police detective was she decided to snuggle up against him and let him rest. She could always wake him up in a few hours for another go.

Eyes still closed he reached for her and wrapper her in his arms. Too tired to speak, he kissed her lovingly.

Between the soft warmth of her body and the bedding he wasn't sure how he had ever managed without her. She kissed him back, softly saying she loved him.

Feeling incredibly privileged, Takagi drifted off to sleep beside his partner. While he loved her bed, he loved loving her in it even more.

* * *

I won't spoil the revelations of File 867...but seriously, holy f**k people. The CANNON, my feels! OH! You will probably understand a little better why I did this after you see the file. I love Satou and Takagi so much. They are ridiculously under rated. I wish there were more fics and fanarts of them.

Anyway, thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave me your comments! I love reviews!

Also, big apologies to my people reading my other incomplete fics! I am working on that I swear...this little detour had to happen!

Satou/Takagi FOREVER!


End file.
